


Before and Again

by StarsAfterDark



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Brothers, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lemmy is FtM, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sex, Trans Lemmy, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Young Adults, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAfterDark/pseuds/StarsAfterDark
Summary: Larry doesn't want to take a second chance at telling Lemmy the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, just a little two chapter thing to get eased into writing again.

He remembered the first time he had hugged him in two years. Nothing much had changed, but there was still that sense of hurt of how much time had passed by. But feeling the warm embrace of his adoptive brother wrapping his arms around him tightly, his small frame shaking with emotions that struggled to get out... that made it worth it. Everything that Larry had been through up until that point was worth it. Nothing else mattered then and nothing else matters now except him.

At least that was what he thought.

Of course, everyone asked him how he was and what had happened. They all asked him about his recovery. He said he was fine but Larry always felt like he was lying to them to make them feel better. Ever since for as long as he could remember, he was lying to everyone.

Including Lemmy.

Dear sweet Lemmy. He admired him so much. From whenever he could remember earliest, Larry always looked up to that little goofball. He was full of life and laughs who always wanted everyone else to be happy and cheerful too. But every time he looked at him he also had to face the fact that time had passed.

There was no denying that Lemmy had changed in a lot of ways. He had grown a little bit taller, his horns had come in, he sounded more masculine... Larry could never say he wasn't happy about that, but it was the fact that he couldn't experience the change with everyone else.

At least he was happy, right?

Nothing could change from that point on. Everyone was happy in their own world and Larry would live on with that knowledge. It was the right thing to do.

He asked Lemmy one evening, "Why haven't you moved out yet?", noting the fact that everyone had been out of the castle for a while.

"It's just easier for me to be here," Lemmy replied back. "Got all the doctors, you know?"

Larry nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

* * *

It was strange to be up and about, walking around in the castle knowing how safe and protected he was. Of course he still walked awkwardly but it was better to work the kinks out than to sit down all day and be prodded and poked by doctors and nurses.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lemmy asked him with a smile.

"Just walking around. It's killing me resting in bed all the time."

He laughed. "Fair enough. I'll come with you."

Even though five people had been gone for a while there was no stopping the crowds that filed through the castle each day - soldiers looking to fight for their king. At that front nothing was really different. They treated them with respect, and the ones that didn't faced the wrath of the king.

"So how's the treatments going?" Larry asked, leaning against the wall in the courtyard to steady himself.

"They're going fine actually. A bit slow for my tastes but hey, you can't rush perfection, right?" Larry laughed along with him.

"I can see it's going well though."

Lemmy beamed. "Yeah! For once I don't have to be too self conscious about my voice."

"Probably be better than me soon."

"Not for a while. For this kind of thing, magic takes its time. Say my body needs to slowly adjust to it or something like that."

Larry grinned. "Doctors, am I right?"

"How are you doing? I get the feeling no one has really asked you that in a while."

He appreciated that. "I'm doing fine. Can actually walk, head sometimes likes to act up though... but I'm getting there."

"I've noticed too. Like..." Lemmy paused, taking in a breath. "We'd been really scared for you. We didn't think we'd see you again... but you kept going."

Before he could even stop himself, he replied, "Because of you."

Watching Lemmy tilt his head in puzzlement at that, Larry immediately seized up. "Huh?"

"I-I mean... you know, you've always meant a lot to me. I didn't want to leave... because of you. You and everyone else."

He spotted his eyes glistening just subtly. "Of course Larry. You supported me all the way so... how could I not?" Lemmy wiped his eyes as Larry laughed.

"Yeah. It was hard but I made it... anyway," He looked at anywhere in particular. "Let's keep walking around. I'm good now."

Lemmy nodded. "Sure."

The next time they saw each other was a few evenings later, just after dinner, in the upstairs rumpus room reserved specifically for the Koopalings. It held the best technology, befitting for some of the king's most high ranking minions. Larry was watching the kingdom's tennis game idly by himself until Lemmy entered.

"Hey."

Larry looked over to him, chin in hand, and smiled. "Hey bro. What's up?"

"Just need to wind down. Mind if I watch with?"

"Of course not."

They both watched a blurry green sphere bounce left and right from one side to the other; although Larry always found himself rapt in a good tennis game, he was never sure that Lemmy liked it too. He was probably being polite. He nudged him softly.

"Wanna watch something else? It can get boring sometimes."

Lemmy shook his head. "It's fine. This is actually pretty nice to look at. It distracts me."

They were sitting close to one another. Larry felt the heat rise up in his cheeks and tried to focus on the game, but it didn't help that Lemmy moved pressed himself up against him and rested his head on his shoulder. Nonetheless he didn't move or make any attempt to move.

"I'm glad you're still here," Lemmy murmured to him. "Everyone's gone except you."

It wasn't like he had a choice anyway. "I would have stayed here with you until you needed to move on." He replied.

Lemmy gave a hum of contentedness, smiling and taking his hand. "Forever, right?"

"... Yeah. Forever, bro."

Damn it. Why. Why why why did he have to do this? It wasn't out of the question for Lemmy to be close but this was terrible. If Larry didn't know him well, he'd think that he was making the first move. But no, Lemmy was too pure for that. He didn't have those feelings.

His breath stuttered with emotions as he visibly fidgeted.

"What's wrong?" Lemmy asked him. "You're hurting again?"

Larry shook his head. "N-no... not that. I'm just... Lemmy... I need to tell you something because you deserve the truth."

"W-what? What is it Larry?" He looked up at him with a distraught look. "Are you...?"

He laughed wryly and began to slide down the couch in frustration. "No I'm not dying, thank the stars above for that but... it's something much worse."

"What can be worse than you dying?"

And for the first time that evening, Larry turned and looked at him in the eyes. "I... I love you. I fucking love you."

He didn't even hesitate. He didn't wait for Lemmy's answer in the matter. And with that hug from when he woke up still fresh in his mind, Larry finally found their lips touching. Like fire it shot and burned through his face, his body, tasting him for the first time ever. He savored it, reveled in it because he knew it was the last time he could ever do so. He could picture the result of Lemmy pushing away and screaming at him how fucked up he was.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Lemmy seemed to ease into it. Like he was... actually liking it? He couldn't have been sure. It was that flicker of hope he had.

They separated, the air feeling bitterly cold on his lips now.

Nothing between them. Just dead silence.

But then, Lemmy spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"How?"

His heart dropped - the question was simple, yet he knew exactly what it was saying. Before his eyes Larry could see every little bit of his life flash by. The good times, the bad times, the ones where he had made mistakes, accomplished great things and just the usual day-to-day routines. There was no constant in the flashes. It was just him realizing that his life was coming to a close. Nothing would be the same after this.

"I mean... how could you keep this from me, Larry?"

Larry snapped out of his thoughts, staring at Lemmy with an unwavering look that was devoid of anything but fear and horror. He still didn't understand.

He continued. "I... I know it's messed up but... no one has treated me as well as you have Larry. You... you're one of the only few who I really would let in... why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," Larry's mouth felt dry. "Why would I? It's as you said... it's messed up."

"I don't care. Everyone's abandoned me... except you."

"Lemmy..."

Lemmy smiled weakly, as if he was comprehending his own words at the situation. "Just do this once for me please. Make me feel important."

"How? I can barely walk..."

"Make it work, silly."

And again, they dropped to their kiss. It was deep and almost romantic, exchanging their tongues in bliss in between the pain that Larry felt from moving. He hadn't moved this much in forever. It shot up his spine and legs, lingering in his body whenever he leaned over but he wanted to. He wanted to conquer his pain, to push through it and show that he was okay, he was fine with it. He wanted, no, needed to do this - for himself, for his brother, to show that he wasn't going to be like this forever.

Panting for breath in between lustful kisses, he began to trace on Lemmy's body with his fingers. The shiver from him was telling.

His heart pounded in his head, the voices of Lemmy and his own mixing in his ears, encouraging him forward, pushing on, encouraging him to only do one thing.

Make him feel important...

His fingers found wetness as he moved down further, hand between his thighs and tracing, pressing harder against his partner. Lemmy broke the kiss to let out a deep tone of pleasure, his arms and fingers clawing into Larry's back. He was sensitive. Larry wondered how long it had been since he'd had some time alone to himself before this. Probably not for a while. He most likely didn't even want to think about it.

But here, in the moment, he found the only thing that they could do. And Lemmy enjoyed every second of it.

A breathless murmur in his native Japanese tongue pushed him forward. He dug just a little bit harder. Slick and wet, just waiting for him to penetrate and get inside.

But Larry knew better. This wasn't his first time. He knew to keep it slow, build up the anticipation, show his partner how to really work for it. To get the feeling on his fingers, the scent on his nose, the pleasured voices in his ears... that was what he lived for.

There was force and resistance as Larry pushed his finger in and he eased slightly, to let Lemmy adjust. His voice and actions were telling him one thing, but his body hadn't caught up yet. It was still trying to get used to the idea. But he could feel his entrance want to welcome him.

"L-Larry..."

He smiled and applied a gentle kiss to Lemmy's neck, slowly easing inside into him.

And then he began to thrust.

Lemmy gave a low moan, holding onto Larry with his arms linked around his neck and having no plans to let go. His hips pushed forward as his partner found his rhythm, one finger sliding effortlessly in and out like he was relaxed to the whole thing now.

He couldn't lie, Larry wanted this. He wanted to do this, among so many other things. It gave him so much joy to see his brother give off those moans of pleasure and joy, welcoming every little thing that he was doing to him. He was thankful that he was there when no one else was and that they appreciated the company of each other. As he fucked him harder, Larry knew there was nothing that could replace or ruin this moment.

"A-ah! Larry!"

His hand was getting wetter and wetter with each thrust as he sped up. The pressure against him only stimulated Lemmy further, who was clawing harder and harder against Larry. He was helpless and vulnerable to him.

"Yes. Good boy." Larry whispered huskily into his ear as he soaked in the sounds of his partner.

He was getting hard himself, that was for certain. Too bad his aching body wouldn't allow him to dip into some pleasure himself but in the end, he was fine being like this; splayed over Lemmy, fucking him until the inevitable. He was so close. Larry could sense it. The air was thick with his scent.

He wanted to see how much Lemmy could give at his height. And he was going to get it.

"More... please..."

Larry obliged. Lemmy moaned louder and harsher when he felt the second finger join in. Pushing deeper in, pressing against and rubbing in all the right places. It shot electric pulses of pleasure all throughout his body. He couldn't hold on too much longer. It was closing in on him.

"Come on," He murmured to him in between pants. "You know you want to."

Lemmy could only whine in reply, his body shaking and trying hard to contain himself. But Larry was ruthless and hard. He wasn't going to give up now.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna-!"

Larry felt his fingers being pushed up against one another, his partner screaming hard into his arm as he climaxed. He couldn't help but give a little moan along with as he felt him release his juices all over his fingers and hand. It was practically soaking him. He was finally releasing something that had been pent-up for months, if Larry could speculate.

Stars above, he was soaking by the time Lemmy was rolling down off that high. He stayed in there until his partner could speak understandable words.

Looking down on his brother splayed on the couch below him, panting, red in the face, his hair all ruffled and messed up, Larry couldn't help but smile.

"That seemed like a long time coming, huh?"

Lemmy chuckled and kissed him.

"Very much so," He panted. "Not going to lie."

They both needed to have showers after that.

* * *

The next day, they woke up and greeted each other like nothing had happened that evening. But in their minds, Larry and Lemmy knew what had transpired between them was something that they would cherish and take to their graves. Even as they sat opposite to each other at the dining table, half-paying attention to Bowser and Bowser Jr. making idle talk about what the day would entail for them, they just simply shared a knowing smile at each other. Larry knew it wouldn't be the last time they'd have an encounter like that.

All he needed to do was to recover. It would take a while, but at least he knew he had loved ones close by to support him.

Nothing would be the same again. But Larry was okay with that.


End file.
